Drugged
by Yvz
Summary: Dean is waiting for Sam to come back to the motel when some unexpected things occur. Rated M for use of drugs
1. A visitor

**Drugged**

**Chapter**** 1. **

**A**** visitor**

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the characters used in this chapter

AN: This is the first story that I have ever uploaded on internet. English is not my native language so there will probably be some grammatical errors. I apologize for all errors that I have done.

Summary: Dean is waiting for Sam to return when some unexpected things occur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

Dean shut off the shower when he thought he heard the front door shut. Sam had left only half an hour ago to do some research in the library. Why would he be back so soon?

'Sam?' when he got no reply he quickly dried himself and put on a pair of sweatpants. He stepped out of the bathroom but the bedroom was as empty as it had been when he left it.

'_Well, that was weird' he_ thought with a frown.

'_Must've been the wind or something.'_ He glanced at one of the walls _'or maybe the neighbours are having a fun time'_ he added with a smile. Apparently it had been nothing to worry about so he could just as well take a nap while he waited for Sam to return. Dean didn't expect him back for at least three or four more hours.

He had already lain down when he saw a Snickers on the small table beside the bed.

'_When did that get there?' _the frown was back on his forehead, but he figured it was Sam's. He certainly hadn't bought it, so there were no other explanations, right? His mind was to tired to think of a reason why he shouldn't eat it (other than the ass-kicking he would receive from Sam later for taking his candy) so he unwrapped the chocolate and started eating it.

It was when the world suddenly changed that he realized it probably had been a very, very bad idea to eat a candy bar that had appeared mysteriously on _his _bed table.

**SN SN SN SN**

Sam was exhausted as he got out of the impala at the motel. He had done research on a house in the small town they were currently staying in. He and Dean suspected a poltergeist lived in the now empty house. The last person living there had reported flying furniture and flickering lights two months before she took a dive down two flights of stairs. It appeared to be a routine job for the two hunting brothers. The tall Winchester suddenly got a bad feeling when he had almost reached their room. He hurried his steps up and opened the door carefully.

'Dean?' he called out. Hastily he closed the door behind him and flicked on the lights. He heard a soft thumping noise that he didn't recognize.

'Dean, are you here?' the worry was clearly evident in the young mans voice when his big brother was nowhere in sight. He could still hear the even thumping noise every third second. It seemed to come from the bathroom.

Sam picked up a knife from a bureau and cautiously made his way to the bathroom. When he reached it he pushed the door open with his left hand while he held the knife in his right, ready to strike. But what he saw made him drop the knife to the floor and gasp.

His brother, still dressed in nothing but sweatpants, was sitting between the short side of the bathtub and the wall. The thumping noise was created every time his head hit the wall where there now was blood trailing oh so slowly down to the floor. Deans eyes had a dead look in them and he had obviously wet himself.

'Dean!' Sam was crouching in front of him in an instant. He could now see lines of salt left on the older mans pale cheeks where tears had recently trailed and then dried. Dean didn't even seem to notice he wasn't alone anymore, and he continued to bang his head against the wall.

'Stop it. Dean, what's wrong' Sam said with a shaking voice as he firmly gripped Dean's head between his hand, keeping him from hurting himself further. Dean didn't resist the slightest; he only sat there staring out in space. Sam looked at him with fear and then did the only thing he could think of; he embraced his older brother, whispering everything would be alright and rocking them back and forth, even though he had no idea what was wrong and what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

**AN: ****I'll try to update as soon as possible. It will probably go faster if I get reviews hint Just press the little button ;)**


	2. Helping his brother

**Drugged**

**Chapter two.**

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural

AN: The more I think about it, the more stupid it seems with The Snickers. Haha, but I couldn't come up with anything else so it will have to do. Thank you for all the reviews!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

After a while Sam realized that this wasn't helping Dean anything, so he pulled back and looked Dean in the face, just to check. Maybe some higher power had answered his prayers.

But Dean was still out of it and his pupils were slightly dilated. Sam felt tears prickle behind his eyes because of the hopelessness he was feeling.

'Come on Dean..' he whispered. Nothing like this had ever happened before in their long weird life. At least he didn't think so. Maybe something had happened while he was at Stanford and Dean and their dad hadn't told him. No, he shook his head slightly, they wouldn't hide something like this.. right?

Suddenly he remembered that Dean had wet himself and decided to take care of that first. In a weird way he felt grateful, because now he had something productive to do instead of just sitting and hoping Dean would snap out of whatever was wrong with him.

He put his arms around his brother and carefully half dragged half carried him to the toilet where he sat the almost entirely limp body on the closed lid. Through this Dean hadn't made any indication that he knew where he was or what was happening, he just continued staring into space. It was as if he wasn't even there, like he was in another dimension or something, but only with his mind. Sam watched his brother with a frown. Could he be onto something?

He reluctantly put those thoughts aside and focused on his current task. Dean looked as if he was going to fall of the toilet seat if Sam let him go, so the younger man leaned him against the wall on his left side. That position made it possible for Sam to see the wound on his right side of the head. He mentally kicked himself for somehow managing to forget about it.

Cleaning the head wound was now his top-priority so he quickly ran and fetched their medical kit from the bedroom. Dean hadn't moved an inch when he got back. Not that he had expected it.

He took out a sterile compress and wiped away the blood with some water. Now that it had stopped bleeding it didn't look that bad. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. One thing less to worry about. As a precaution he wrapped some gauze bandage around Deans head.

With some effort he managed to take Deans clothes off. It wasn't like it was a big deal; they had both seen each other naked several times. Sam gently cleaned Dean up with a washcloth and helped Dean into a fresh pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

When he was done he noticed Deans eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. Sam figured it couldn't hurt to let Dean sleep, or at least rest so he put his right arm around his brothers back and the other one under his legs. Then he carried the complex man to the bed furthest away from the door.

'_Jeez Dean, what have you been eating?'_Sam thought out of habit. Then he immediately felt guilty just for thinking it. He was going to help his older brother without complaining about it, just as Dean had helped him several times. Well, maybe not always without complaining about it, but it was just his style.

Dean usually slept in the bed closest to the door, Sam had an idea it was because then he would be able to protect his younger brother if something attacked them during the night. But tonight it was Sam's turn to be the protector.

When he had tucked Dean in underneath the comforter he just stood there, staring at the older hunter. He looked so young and helpless, almost as pale as the sheets he was lying on. Sam couldn't help himself; he reached out and stroke Dean on his cheek in a comforting move. It was all he could offer for the moment.

With a sigh and a sad frown he turned around and went to clean the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**AN: Hm..**** I'm not so happy with the end, but I figured I'd save the coming events to the next chapter. Again; thank you all for your reviews :D**


	3. A call for help

**Drugged**

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer** I do not own supernatural

**AN:** Finally a dialog.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

By the time Sam got out of the bathroom he was mentally exhausted; no matter how hard he tried to think he couldn't come up with any explanations for Dean's current condition.

He had only one thing left to do: call Bobby.

He checked on the sleeping form of his brother before dialling the familiar number.

_1 signal_

_2 signals_

'_Come on Bobby'_

_3 signals_

'Hello?"

'Bobby, thank god. You've gotta help me.' Sam spoke franticly in the phone

'Sam?' Bobby's confused voice could be heard on the other end.

'Yeah, it's me. You've gotta help m-'

'Hey kid, calm down. I can barely hear what you are saying. What's wrong? Is it Dean?'

Sam felt a pang of sorrow at the mention of his brothers name and swallowed before he could continue.

'Yeah it is.. I don't know what wrong with him. He's just.. gone'

'Gone? What do you mean _gone_?' He heard Bobby starting to get really worried to.

'Well not gone as in not here- well he isn't. Kind of, but I mean he _is_ here. Physically anyway' He knew he was rambling but he couldn't help himself.

'So what you mean is that he is not in his body?' Thankfully Bobby had a weird way of almost always knowing what he tried to say

'Yeah I guess..'

'Well, do you know what brought this on?'

'No' his voice was merely a whisper. He cleared his throat before he talked again 'I just got here and found him sitting in the bathroom completely gone'

Sam could almost hear Bobby thinking as he waited for a response. He had turned to face Dean who still looked the same.

'So the only symptom is that he is out of it?' the older mans reply finally came

'Yes.' Sam answered before quickly adding: 'And when I found him he had definitely been distressed'

Again he waited for Bobby to think this through and give him an answer. Hopefully an optimistic one.

'Sam..' _fuck.. _ 'I'm not quite sure what we're dealing with. Where are you? I'll know more if a see him, but I can't leave until tomorrow. Can you call me in the morning and tell me if something has changed?'

It wasn't exactly what Sam had hoped for but at least it was something

'Yeah sure Bobby. We're in Gurney I can text you the coordinates. And Bobby, thank you'

'No problem kiddo'

_click_

Sam's fingers moved swiftly as he wrote the numbers on his cell: _"LA 46.47278 LO -90.50806"_

When he was done he sighed deeply as he lay the phone down with a slow tired move. Then he walked over to the bed where his brother was laying and sat down on the edge.

'Don't worry Dean' he spoke softly as he stroke his right hand through the sleeping man's hair. 'I'm going to help you'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**AN****: What do you think? Originally I was going to write more in this chapter but it's so damn much in school right now and I wanted to update soon. I know just what to write in the next chapter don't worry :D**


	4. Waking up

**Drugged**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the characters within**

**AN: This is the chapter I've been longing to write! Actually the scene in this chapter was the one that I first imagined in my mind. The rest of the story was developed later on**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

'_Please_ _help me.. Sam.. please.. somebody.. anybody.. help me!'_

Consciousness slowly returned, yet he felt as if he still was in that terrifying place. His entire body felt way too heavy and he just wanted to escape. He longed for a safe place, but didn't know where to find one.

'_please.. please..__ please..'_ please what? That he did not know.

His eyelids felt like bricks of cement and it amazed him slightly that he managed to open them without prying them open with a crowbar. But as soon as he opened them he wished that he hadn't. It was pitch black and he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was lying down. Fear streamed through his blood vessels, infecting every part of his body.

'_Oh God__, what now?' _he couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise and he instinctively put his arms around his head for protection. The loud noise could be heard again but this time it sounded familiar.. it sounded like his name was being called out.

'Dean!'

'_Sam__? Is that you?' _He didn't realize he hadn't spoken out loud until Sam's strong arms were being wrapped around him and he was pulled into a sitting position. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room he could see his brother's worried face in front of his own.

'Dean, answer me!' Sam practically yelled in his face and shook him slightly.

'_Are you mad at me? What have I done this time. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me anymore' _ He felt the by now familiar tears in his eyes and finally found his voice

'Sam?' he rasped out. Sam's eyes widened and the relief shone out of them, but Dean could only see imagined anger and hate in them.

'Please..' he whispered but his voice broke and a tear rolled down his cheek. He still didn't see the worry and deep fear evident in the younger mans eyes

'Please what Dean?'

He felt Sam's hand on the side of his face and his tears came harder

'Please don't hurt me' he begged as he began to sob. He totally missed the hurt look in Sam's eyes before he was pulled into a hug and Sam started to mumble comforting words in his ears. It felt safer than he could ever have imagined but the sobs continued harder and harder. He was so confused. Why was Sam hugging him? And where the hell where they?

'Wh- where a- are we?' He managed to get out between sobs. He was surprised Sam had even heard what he had said.

'We're in Gurney Dean. Don't you remember? In Wisconsin'

He clutched harder at the back of Sam's T-shirt as another whimper made its way out of his mouth.

'_What the fuck?'_

'H- how?' He felt Sam's grip harden too before the younger man spoke

'What do you mean?'

He sniffed and suppressed another sob before answering.

'How'd I get here, Sam?' his voice was shaking so hard even he himself could hardly hear his words.

'Dean.. what do you mean? You've been here the whole time. What the hell happened to you man?'

'_What happened to me..?'_Short flashes of memories showed itself in his mind.

_A needle. Blood. Pain. Someone screaming. Fear. _

'No!' He sobbed and whimpered like a small hurt child against Sam's chest wanting, _craving _the comfort it gave him.

'Easy, easy' Sam tried to help by rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Deans back but it seemed like nothing helped.

**SN SN SN**

'_Jeezus Dean, what the hell happened to you.__ Whoever did this better run and hide because I will find them and I'm going to make them wish they were never born' _

Sam bit his teeth together hard against the anger he was feeling as he cradled his older brother. Now was so not the time to be angry.

'_Why the hell did__ Dean think I was going to hurt him?' _

A deep frown creased the front of his head. Dean was still crying in his arms but it finally sounded like the sobs were growing quieter. Sam could only remember one time before when he had been the one holding his older brother while he was crying and not the other way around;

Dean had been only ten years old and John had been on a hunt. Both Sam and Dean had known that their father had left cookies in one of the top-cabinets in the kitchen, so of course they were going to try to get them down. It had taken a little while to figure out just how to do this but suddenly Sam had gotten the bright idea that he could stand on Dean's shoulders. Then he would be able to reach the cookie-jar.

The plan had worked smoothly until it was time for Sam to get down. All of the sudden his right foot had slipped and he came crashing down, hitting his head on the floor hard enough to knock him out.

When consciousness had returned the first thing he had heard was someone sobbing, and when he had turned his head in an attempt to locate the source of the sound he had seen Dean sitting against the refrigerator with his knees pulled up and his face in his hands. The shock of seeing his big brother, who never showed any sign of weakness even then, crying had stopped his own tears of pain. He had crept to the side of Dean not understanding why he was crying, but wanting to help.

Sam remembered the startled look Dean had given him when he had poked him on the arm to get his attention. Apparently Dean had found it difficult to understand that his beloved little brother wasn't lying dead on the floor. Sam had done what to him was the most natural thing in the world; he had hugged Dean just wanting him to be happy again.

Later on Dean had told Sam that he hadn't found a pulse when he had checked but it was probably because he was shaking so badly. None of them ever told John about the accident.

When the memory was over Sam noticed that Dean's sobs were reduced to occasional hiccups and sniffles. He gently rubbed the exhausted mans back one final time before pulling him back so he could take a good look at him. Dean understood what he wanted to do and reluctantly lifted his head and gazed up at his troubled features.

The older mans eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were drenched with tears. The sight made Sam's frown deepen and he felt his own eyes fill with tears of sympathy.

'Hey' he said softly offering a small smile. Dean blinked once then smiled the tiniest smile Sam had ever seen on his lips,

'Hey' came the reply, still raspy with tears.

There wasn't such a great disparity between the two brothers as many people thought

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: Random much? Haha, I know but I had no idea how to end this chapter so a just pointed at a word in my dictionary with my eyes closed. The word was **_**disparity**_

**So what do you think? ****Any ideas for coming chapters? ****I have like no idea what I'm going to write!**


End file.
